The Dark Prince's Apprentice
by Kimble
Summary: We all know who the Dark Prince is, but who is his apprentice? I'm going to return to it eventually - I'm having a bit of trouble with it.


Disclaimer - I don't own anything Harry Potter related, Severus Snape as the Dark Prince belongs to Aku Maru. Have fun! 

______________________________________________________

A window banged open for the third time that night. You could almost hear the collective sigh from fourth  
years Slytherin boys dorm.   
  
Jacob Lestrange, a boy with cropped brown hair and a large amount of freckles swung his legs outside of his  
bed to close the window- a task that was automatically his, since his bed was closest to the window.   
  
The storm had been going on since lunch that day, regularly throwing windows open and annoying the  
students. Jacob, closing the window moved his desk to where it blocked the window, thus eliminating  
the problem... it was a wonder he hadn't thought of it before.   
  
Getting back into bed, he heard the rain pounding on the window, which was almost as annoying as having  
the window come open. He closed his eyes, hoping for the miracle that he could go to sleep when there was  
a loud 'wham' from the wall. He groaned and rolled over, looking at the window.   
  
The window was open again, and a face recognizable to every wizard and witch stared back at him, his pale  
face contorted into a nasty grin.

The Dark Prince entered the room and magically forced the windows shut. 

Severus, otherwise known as the Dark Prince, removed his precious mask to reveal himself. 

There was a collective gasp.

"Professor?" 

"You will refer to me as the Dark Prince, Jacob. All of you, come here, touch this."

All five boys, though scared to death, obeyed.

Merely a moment later, the Dark Prince had replace his mask and they all felt the familiar tug behind their navels. 

A Portkey. Naturally. 

By the time they arrived at their destination, everyone knew precisely where they were going. 

Surprisingly, rather than being scared, they were excited. It was their turn to become Death Eaters, to follow in the footsteps of their parents. 

Jacob had known that tonight was the night, and had a vial of pain blocking potion in his robes, and as soon as he had materialized, he downed it. 

The Dark Prince turned around. 

"Come here, Jacob." 

Severus pulled over his pupil.

"Take this."   
Without knowing what he was taking he did so without question. 

"Come along." 

He steered the group into the room where Voldemort was waiting.

"Wait here, kneel."

The group obeyed instantly, and the Dark Prince apparated by his Master's side. 

"My Lord, I have brought them."

The Dark Lord's lips curled upward.

"Bring them here."

"My Lord, Jacob Lestrange has attempted to take a vial of Pain Blocking Potion. I nullified it, naturally, but I thought you should know, sir."

The Dark Prince inclined his head and waited.

"Lestrange, you say? I am disappointed. I will deal with him once the other boys leave. Now bring them to me!" 

The Dark Prince nodded and Disappareated. 

"He is ready." 

Severus again pulled out a porkey. All touched it and appeared a moment later in front of the Dark Lord.

"Welcome, young boys, about to become some of my faithful Death Eaters. Tonight you are all going to be marked. It will hurt, but it is a small price to pay to be allowed into my service. Mr. Lestrange! Come!"

The boy proudly walked up to his soon-to-be master.

"Malfoy!"

Lucius Malfoy appeared. 

"Take the boy to the chamber."

Jacob's eyes widened in fear. The Chamber! He remembered the terrors of that room from when he was very small. What had he done?

It hit him. 

The potion - what Sna- The Dark Prince had given him must have nullified it. He had been found out, and now he was going to be punished. 

His parents would be ashamed.

Humbled, he allowed himself to be dragged away by the Dark Prince's second in command.

They headed to the dungeon, otherwise known as the torture chamber.   
Before Malfoy threw the boy in, he said,   
"Be grateful you're still a Hogwarts student, or you'd be hurt much worse than you are going to be." 

Lucius turned and threw the boy in.

Jacob landed hard, successfully breaking his arm.

One of the two Death Eaters in the room (apparently the wardens, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up.

"Hold your arm straight!" Rosier ordered. He healed it quickly and then bound the boy to the wall. 

McNair pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"Crucio!"

Jacob clenched his teeth to keep himself from screaming.

It was pain as he had never experienced it, worse than even when his father had punished him as a toddler. 

A moment later, it was over.

He hung weakly from his manacles, knowing it wasn't over yet.

McNair vanished the boy's shirt. 

The teenager heard the crack of the whip before it hit his back.

The boy forced himself not to cry out. 

He had known better than to do what he did. He was just getting what he deserved. 

When the beating had ended, they released him from his bonds, and Malfoy came over to him. 

"You have paid the penance. You may receive the Mark now."

Jacob walked a little taller, despite the pain that filled his entire body. 

"Learned you lesson?" asked Voldemort.

The boy said nothing, but turned and knelt, showing his master the welts he had received.

"Excellent. Rise."

Lestrange did as he was told.

"Your arm."

Jacob held out his left forearm, and moments later he felt the Dark Mark burn for the first time. He smiled. 

"You did well," sneered the voice of the Dark Lord.

"The Dark Prince!" said he clearly.

And the Dark Prince appeared.

"Train your apprentice." 

Jacob found himself at the feet of the Dark Prince. 

"Yes, sir." Severus bowed as Voldemort turned to the Dark Apprentice.

"Boy, do not let your parents down."

"Sir." Lestrange bowed, took his Master's hand, and disapparated. 

__________________________________________________________________

Well, there you go. Should I continue it?

Let me know in a review, will you? 


End file.
